Dont Let The Fear Of Striking Out Keep You From Pl
by natalie louise xo
Summary: After Edward left Bella went and lived with her nana in LA and has never looked back since she known owns 3 beauty salons what will happen when Edward & the Cullen's show up 6 years later…. All human
1. introduction of story

Dont Let The Fear Of Striking Out Keep You From Playing The Game

After Edward left Bella went and lived with her nana in LA and has never looked back since she known owns 3 beauty salons what will happen when Edward & the Cullen's show up 6 years later….

All human


	2. Chapter 1

Don't Let The Fear Of Striking Out Keep You From Playing The Game

Chapter one

BPOV

(Bella in normal & bold and italic writing for other characters & its all human )

"_**Bella im so sorry"**_ Edward said as he looked heartbroken at me

"But why did you cheat on me Edward with her"

"_**I don't know love it just happened**_" he walked towards me

"No go away I hate you Edward Cullen" I said with tears running down my face

"_**Please baby don't o this to us"**_ he looked at me with a pained expression

"You did this to us when you slept with Tanya go away" I turned my back and walked away

"_**Bella please I love you so much just remember that"**_ and he kissed my head and walked away

"He actually cheated on me" I thought as I sat numbly on the cold floor

"_**Isabella"**_ I heard a voice shouting me

"Over hear" I crocked

"_**Isabella your okay"**_ the voice said to me as he/she lifted me

"_**My name is mark castle im one of your dads deputies**_" the voice said

"Where is my dad" I asked quietly

"_**He's at your house he's really worried"**_** mark said to me **

"Im sorry that I worried you all" I whispered

"_**Its ok now we found you that's all that matters**_" mark said as he carried me through the forest

What felt like hours when actually it was only half an hour I heard my dads voice

"_**Bella thank god you're ok"**_ Charlie said to me as he took me off mark

"Dad im fine really" I said as I tried to get out of Charlie's arms

"_**Bella you've been missing for almost 6 hours"**_ Charlie said to me

"He cheated on me dad "I cried

"_**I know sweetie**_ "he said as he hugged me which Charlie never does

I woke up with a start I glanced at my alarm clock 6.30 am it read in big red numbers, recently I've been having the same dream of when he told me he cheated on me ... the next day they all left forks so I decided to come to LA and visit my nana on my mums side of the family and that was 6 years ago im now 24 years old, after going to college and studying level one & 2 beauty level 3 complementary therapies then go on to do a nail course … I know own 3 beauty salons one here which I run, one in forks which I appointed manger to Angela Webber she's the only one I could trust and one in phoenix which my mum runs while Phil's away.

I decide to get up and have a shower and do my morning routine, when I get out its half 7 I get my uniform on and went down stairs had my morning coffee and breakfast and sat reading a magazine while I eat

"_**Morning baby bell"**_ Sophia my house mate says ash she's walks into the kitchen

_(A/N Sophia and Bella have lived together since college they met through friends and they've been best friends ever since)_

"Morning sweetie" I looked over at her "looking good"

"_**Why thank you I have a meeting over the new winter line"**_ she says as she pours her self a coffee

"Well good luck sweetie let me know how you get on"

"_**I will baby bell"**_ she looks at her watch _**"I gotta go see you tonight"**_ and runs out of the house

I look at the time and decided I better get off to work

"Why have I got a feeling today is going to be one of those days" I say to my self and get off to work

"_**Morning Bella"**_ Kate one of my employees says as she opens up

"Morning Kate how was your weekend"

"_**Fine thank you how was yours"**_ Kate says as she turns on the lights

"Eh it was all right thanks" I say as I look at the appointment book "looks like we are all busy today

Kate looks over my shoulder "_**looks like we are what have I got in first?"**_

"Full set of acrylic nails"

"_**Okay ill set up"**_ Kate goes off to her nail station

I go and set up my beauty room as my client is in at 10.00 for a body massage and a facial, around 1.00 my phone rings

"Hello Isabella swan"

"_**Hey baby bell"**_ Sophia sang through the phone

"Hey Sophia what's up" I asked puzzled as to why she was phoning me

"_**Can you come to the store please its important"**_ she sounded excited

"Ill be their in 10" I saw another one of my employees "Sasha can you tell Kate she's in charge till I get back in an hour please

"_**Sure thing Bella**_"

"Thank you Sasha" I shout as I head out of the salon and into my car and drive to Sophia building

As I got out of the lift Millie Sophia's PA came up to me

"_**Hey Bella Sophia is waiting for you"**_

"Thanks Millie and that top look great on you today"

"_**Thanks Bella its one of Sophia's from her new line"**_

I knocked on the door to Sophia office and walked in

"Hey Sophia what's the emergency"

"_**Bella take a seat**_" she gestures to the seats in front of her desk

I looked weirdly at Sophia "okay"

"_**id like you to meet my new business partners for the new winter line Mrs. Alice Whitlock and Mrs. Rosalie McCarthy **_

**What will Bella do next?**

**My first fanfiction **

**Hope you like it please review and let me know what you guys think….**


End file.
